The Cat's Revenge
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: This is a request story for lettermen.99 :) Kyo and Yuki always fight, so what happens when Kyo finally wins one? WARNING! RAPE/VIOLENCE DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

_***Just Another Fight?***_

It was just another regular day in Shigure Sohma's house. The sun was bright and radiating its warmth, there was a calm and gentle breeze blowing through, Tohru was fixing up a few things around the house like the perfect housemate she was, and the boys… where were the boys exactly?

"That's strange, neither of them said anything about going out today. Tohru dear, have you seen Kyo and Yuki today by any chance?" Tohru looked up from her spot in the small living room to take a quick look around as if she was confused.

"No Shigure, I haven't seen them at all, well, aside from this morning when they were arguing over who got to use the bathroom first. Other than that, nothing." The older male started to get a little nervous. Normally they were fine SEPARATE from each other but if they were together, Shigure had a sinking feeling he might be paying for damages later on today. With a sigh, Shigure decided to actually work on his writing until the chaos returned to his home as it always did.

Elsewhere, within the woods, were the two missing boys in question. Fighting. Just as their guardian had predicted.

"Stupid fucking rat!" Left jab.

"Keep dreaming, Cat." Dodge. Right kick. Duck. Left. Right. Right. Kick. Jump. Dodge. It was always the same with these two. Fight after fight it was always the same outcome. Yuki would look like he was about to lose then pull a fast move on Kyo and win. It never changed, and Kyo hated it. Once, just fucking once he would like to win over this over confident piece of shit Rat he had to deal with on a daily basis. But no, he always, _always _had to lose to him. Well not today, today he was going to win, no. Matter. What. The fight continued and more harsh insults where thrown one after the other. Neither side having any intention of giving in any time soon but then, Kyo noticed something. An opening. When ever he kicked at Yuki's right side there would be that one split second that the other boy would be off balance due to his feet being at an odd position from dodging. That was it. That was his chance. With a sly grin, Kyo kicked at Yuki's right again and, just as he thought, there was an opening, and he took it. With quick movement Kyo kicked Yuki's feet out from under him and landed a hard knee to his rival's gut.

Yuki was stunned, Kyo actually hit him? There was another sharp pain to his right side and then his head hit something hard. Most likely it was a tree. After all, they were in the middle of the woods for a reason. Yuki opened his eyes only to see Kyo coming at him with, ironically, cat-like speed. The Rat barely had time to dodge the Cat's punch but he was not so lucky in dodging the kick that had connected with his ribs. Yuki flew to the right and landed with a hard thump. He started coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to get air into his weak lungs but just as he was about to get up he was flipped onto his back and there was a hand around his throat. The Rat looked up and saw nothing but pure hatred and anger in the Cat's eyes.

"Finally, the Great Yuki Sohma loses to the outcast of the family. How's it feel to be on the other side of the table Yuki?" The hand around Yuki's neck tightened and the other was no longer able to speak. Yuki started clawing at Kyo's hand, desperately needing air. He struggled as much as his weakened body would let him until his vision started to fade. Without the air he needed, Yuki could no longer stay conscious, and he passed out. Once Kyo was sure Yuki wasn't faking he released the boy's neck. "Like I would actually kill you, no I'm not done with you Yuki, not even close. In fact," The Cat grinned and looked down at his unconscious prey's face. "my revenge is just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

_***The Rat's Punishment***_

Everything was black, his head was pounding, and he could barely move. Yuki Sohma was just barely coming out of his state of unconsciousness when he faintly heard a voice.

"….ki. Oh Yuki, time to wake up you stupid Rat." At first, Yuki was confused. He knew it was Kyo but he had forgotten what had happened, but only for a moment. After a sharp jolt of pain shot through his ribs he was quickly reminded what had happened between him and the Cat above him. With a groan, Yuki tried to sit up by using his hands but he found that they were tied behind his back. With what he was unsure, but tied together they were. The Rat opened his eyes slowly and looked around, finding he had no idea where he was. He heard a laugh and looked over to the orange blur that he knew was Kyo.

"Kyo… where have you… taken me?" It was hard for Yuki to breath due to all the blows to his abdomen he had sustained. The Cat laughed darkly and moved closer, his image finally clearing up. The smirk that was displayed on his lips was actually a bit unnerving to Yuki who was in a very bad position with being completely bound and helpless at the moment.

"Just a nice little abandoned shack well away from Shigure's place. Oh, and don't think either the old man or Tohru will come looking for us, I called about fifteen minuets ago to tell them I'd be out for a while and I texted Shigure from your phone saying you were gonna be at the library for the day. Pretty smart for a so called 'dumb feline' don't you think?" Yuki growled and tugged at his restraints only to wince in pain as his ribs throbbed painfully. He glared at his captor and sighed.

"Haha Kyo, this little game of yours, as twisted and messed up as it has become, has gone on for long enough. Now let me go so we can go home, I believe you either broke or fractured one of my ribs." He struggled again only to wince once again as another shot of pain coursed through him. Kyo simply looked a him as if what Yuki had just told him to do was spoken in another language. The Cat had yet to move a single inch. "Did you not hear me Kyo? I said-"

"Oh I heard you, I'm just not letting you go. I never said at any point that this was a game. You're gonna pay for everything you've ever put me through. All those times you've embarrassed me, all the insults, everything. I'm far from playing a simple game Yuki. I'm out for revenge, and that's exactly what I'm going to get." Kyo smirked again and this time the reality of the situation finally hit Yuki. Kyo was serious. He was dead serious. Yuki started to panic and it was clearly visible in his eyes. That seemed to amuse Kyo because he started to chuckle and was soon full on laughing. "What? You finally start to see I'm not joking? And you call _me _the dumb one! Like I said Yuki, I'm _very _serious about making you pay." Yuki frantically looked around hoping to find some sort of exit he could maybe escape from but his heart sank even more when he couldn't find one.

"K-Kyo, let me go now! This isn't funny anymore now just let me go!" Kyo just laughed more and Yuki started to panic more. What was Kyo thinking? Better yet, what exactly was he _planning_? "Please, Kyo, just let me go and I swear I won't tell Shigure about this." That got the Cat's attention but not in the way Yuki thought it would.

"Trust me Yuki, by the time I'm done with you, you won't _want _to tell _anyone_ about this. I plan to humiliate you in the worst way the human race knows how." It only took Yuki a second to figure out what Kyo meant by that and his face paled at the realization.

"You wouldn't dare." Yuki's voice became small and weak. His body started to shake with fear. "You wouldn't dare. To your own family?" That seemed to make matters worse. Yuki made a mistake in his fear induced state. He saw Kyo's eyes glaze over with rage.

"Family? What has this fucking _family _ever done for me!? They cast me out like I'm fucking trash and you think I would care about if you're _family_!? That's the biggest fucking joke I've ever heard! Ha! Family! What a fucking laugh. The only reason I'm at Shigure's is because he's the only one willing to put up with me, everyone else hates me because of my curse. Well ya know what, it's not like I _asked _to be like this." The Cat growled and turned back to his prey. "And you have no right to even use such a piss poor excuse, considering everything you've done." Kyo suddenly grabbed a fist full of Yuki's hair and yanked hard, causing a yelp to escape past the Rat's lips. "When I'm done with you, you won't have _anything_ left, and I'm not holding back either. As far as I'm concerned, you mean absolutely _nothing _to me Yuki." Kyo grinned and tossed Yuki down to the ground. The Rat yelped again and suddenly his face was pressed into the dirty floor of the shack. He could feel his hips being pulled up so his ass was now up in the air like a display for his captor's view.

"Kyo please! Don't do this!" Yuki begged but that only earned him a tight squeeze to his injured ribs causing even more pain to wrack his nerves.

"Shut up before I decide to gag you instead of letting you scream for my enjoyment." Yuki was on the verge of screaming in frustration. None of this made any sense to him. How could Kyo be doing this? How could Yuki even _let _Kyo get to this point? Normally Yuki could read Kyo like an open book and yet, this was actually happening to him. Kyo was really going to do this. Yuki's mind was racing. Nothing made sense anymore. Before he could manage to even think of anything else to say there was a cold breeze at his backside and he knew Kyo had pulled off his pants and boxers. Yuki wanted to get away, he wanted to scream and yell and fight back… but he couldn't. He was in pain, his ribs possibly broken, and he was in such a position that even if he tried to get away Kyo would have him pinned to the ground in seconds.

There was a second where Yuki only heard the faint rustling of the others clothing and then there was a sharp slap to his ass that pulled a loud yelp from his throat. The Cat laughed behind him and did it again only harder this time. Yuki squirmed and cried out in pain with each slap to his ass. Finally the stinging blows ceased and the Rat felt the very same hand that dealt those blows rub as the now raw skin.

"Your ass is even paler than the rest of you, I think I'll enjoy _ruining _it." Yuki swallowed thickly at the way Kyo said 'ruining'. It was laced with dark amusement. "Since this is revenge I really don't see the point in even using any form of lube, hell, I don't even see the point in _preparing _you." Yuki's eyes went wide at the statement and he tried to look back but his position wouldn't allow it.

"Kyo please don't!" Yuki paused, unsure of what to do now. How could he convince the hell bent feline to at least do _something _to ease what more pain he was going to cause him? "Please, I'm begging you, at lease, at lease use lube or something. Please!" The Rat heard Kyo hum in thought behind him before a hand was on his hip.

"Nope." Then he felt it, the searing and unbearable pain. Kyo was entering him and it hurt so much! Yuki felt like his whole being was being torn in two. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his thighs and he knew automatically that he was bleeding. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as Kyo started to move ruthlessly within him. His sides began to throb in pain but that was nothing compared to the pain shooting up his spine from Kyo's intrusion into his body. With each thrust the Rat cried out in pain, dirt smudging the side of his fact that was pressed to the floor as his tears soaked the ground. He could practically hear Kyo grinning with sadistic pleasure behind him as he caused more and more pain to the Rat.

Yuki just wanted to die. Everything hurt so much and he was sure his cheek was bleeding from being rubbed against the ground so much. It had felt like hours to the poor Rat as his torture continued. Kyo was gripping his hips so hard that Yuki could just barely feel the Cat's nails digging and piercing into his flesh. The Rat knew Kyo was gripping that tightly on purpose. His body was starting to go numb but only his top half. It was like some sick twisted joke, his body only letting his top half go numb while it was his lower half that was causing the most excruciating pain. The Rat had long since given up, not even bothering to scream in pain anymore. Those screams only spurred the Cat to make things even worse. Yuki just wanted to die, he wished he would just pass out again so he wouldn't have to feel the Cat finish inside of him like he knew Kyo would do just to humiliate him more. He just wanted this to end. In his mind, Yuki was begging for the pain to stop. Begging for Kyo to just reach out and strangle him to death so he could feel the pain melt away, but that didn't happen. Kyo continued to thrust into him with brutal strength and Yuki felt is raw insides continue to protest, begging his brain to make it stop hurting but neither his brain nor himself could stop it. Kyo was the only one who could make the pain stop and he had made it very clear that it wasn't going to stop soon. Although when Yuki felt Kyo start to throb inside of him he knew what was about to happen and he begged for it to happen quickly. Even if he didn't want Kyo to cum inside of him he'd rather that happen then for this torture to continue for who knows how much longer. The end was so close, Yuki just wanted it to be over. One. Two. Three more thrusts and finally, _finally_, the Rat felt another warm substance sliding down his thighs and he knew that the pain was over. He barely felt Kyo pull himself from his spent entrance and when he did Yuki's legs finally gave out from under him. From his spot on the floor, Yuki heard Kyo laughing behind him.

"The Great Yuki Sohma, reduced to nothing but a puddle of shame on the floor. Priceless." He heard Kyo walking away, leaving him still tied up and on the floor. "Maybe now you'll learn not to mess with me, stupid fucking Rat." Yuki had no strength left. He was done, finished, completely and utterly _broken_. There was nothing left for him to do but finally let his mind slip into the darkness' embrace. As he did though, he heard a voice. It was faint but very familiar. Very, darkly, familiar.

"….uki. Yuki! Come on man, wake up!" What? Wake up? Why was he telling him to wake up?

"Come on Yuki, please, wake up!" That was Tohru's voice! What was she doing here? And with him!

"Yuki God damnit you better not die on us!" Suddenly, Yuki's eyes flew open and the harsh sunlight nearly blinded him. He heard sighs of relief and when his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Kyo, Tohru and Shigure standing around him. They were all still outside in the woods, not in a dirty old shack. Before he could ask any questions a sharp pain in his head had him hissing in displeasure. "Thank God! Man I thought I nearly killed you!" The Rat looked over to Kyo who had worry written across his face. Genuine worry.

"W-what happened?" Yuki's head throbbed more but he needed to know what had happened.

"We were fighting remember? But when I knocked you into the tree you hit your head and passed out, you've been out cold for nearly an hour! We didn't want to risk it and move you in case you had some kind of serious head injury. Shigure called Hatori just in case, he's already on his way. Are you okay?" Yuki couldn't believe it. All of it, everything that had happened to him, all that pain:

It was all a nightmare.


End file.
